Choices in Love
by fairy-colors
Summary: -REPOSTEDNEW- How much pain can an elven maiden's heart take? Chronicles the life of Almiya Starwen and her best friend, Legolas Greenleaf, 70 years after he leaves for the War of the Ring. A story of being left behind and of coming home.
1. Chapter 1 Carefree Days

**CHOICES IN LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** The title LOTR and it's brilliant characters belongs to the great mind of J.R.R Tolkien. As for the others, Miya (Mee-yah) and the rest, they're part of my hyperactive imaginative mind.

**A/N:** Yes, this is prodigal-writer, back from the dead. Two years since I removed my stories from and I still get emails from my old readers to give them a copy of my stories! Well, instead of sending the chapters in winzip form, I'm posting them here again. :) I have a new pen name cause frankly, I don't want my real friends knowing I still write cheesy smut fics...hahaha. ;) but I like it, i really do, smutty, mary sue-ish fics...my weakness. ;) I am in the process of making a new fic aside from re-editing CIL and ROU, still legolas based so watch out for that as well. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Carefree Days**

_70 Years Back....in Mirkwood_

Miya smirked at the aim her best friend took a second ago and shook her head. "My, my, my Legolas, you still haven't improved, I see." She walked next to him and nudged his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes before taking aim again. "You'll see, one day I _will_ be better than you," he said, sounding more like a promise to himself than to his maiden friend. He stretched the bow and took aim. After a few seconds, making sure of the accuracy of his stance, he released his hold. Miya could hear the whizzing sound of the bow cut through the chilly air, its aim sound and sure. There was only going to be one outcome of that shot.

Bullseye.

Legolas walked next to Miya and grinned. "Looks like I won't have to wait for that time to come my dear elf friend," he said superiorly with a smug grin plastered on his face.

It was yet another usual practice day for Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood and his best friend, Almiya Starwen. Just looking at the two would be like seeing three clans of elves. With Legolas it was pure Mirkwood blood in his veins while with Miya, she was a mix of Rivendell and Lorien elf blood from her mother and father respectively. She inherited her looks though from her mother side, dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

Though only a few people know the potential of her beauty for she likes to tie her hair and cover it with a cap so she can shoot arrows with no hassle. How Legolas managed to do so, she cannot understand at all!

Both of them had been best friends since they were little children, with Legolas a few decades older than Miya. Miya never really knew much about her parents for they died when she was five hundred years old. After they died, she was sent to Legolas' father to be taken care of. Thranduil, Legolas' father, the King of Mirkwood, was her godfather and so from that day onward, she lived in Mirkwood.

Looking straight into Legolas' eyes, she reached for an arrow from her quiver, set it upon her bow, and took aim. Legolas knew exactly what she was doing and he shook his head as if hoping that she won't get the shot right. But her challenging eyes were set in a mischievous glint, "A few hundred more years, dear Legolas," she whispered softly before loosening her hold on the arrow. Even before he looked at the target, he knew that she had split his own arrow right in the middle.

"And that's what I call, superior archery my dear boy," Miya said chuckling before slumping at the tree behind her. "Oh stop scowling at me Legolas. I do give you credit for nagging me to learn archery but here, this is _pure talent_ in this little 'ole elf," she teased.

"Why on earth I decided to teach you to shoot an arrow, I still don't know why," Legolas muttered, sitting next to her. "And you are no 'little' elf, you are as tall as I am now!"

"Yeah, yeah, a couple more inches and I can call you 'dwarfie' instead of 'Leggy Legolas'. Come to think of it, which do you prefer?" she asked, as if in deep thought.

"Neither, just plain old Legolas will do, Almiya," he answered moodily.

"And it's just plain old Miya, Legolas," she threw back. Legolas still stared at the hills moodily at what she said. "Oh come on Legolas, I was just teasing you," Miya said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Beaten by a _female_ elf, by my own _girl_ best friend. I am just thankful that no one saw that _you_ beat me in archery," he muttered.

"You are such a pig for saying that," she protested indignantly. "Don't tell me that you have something against _female_ elves Legolas Greenleaf or I will show you just how good I am in kicking your arse, sword-wise if I may add," she said, slapping his head, mussing his perfectly made hair.

"Not the hair Miya, you know I spent hours on that," he whined childishly, patting his hair, putting it back into its former order.

Miya sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder which one of us in this friendship is actually the girl," she said, shaking her head.

"At least I take care of my hair, unlike you who doesn't have any care in this world even if it was shaved bald from your head," Legolas said sarcastically. He watched as his friend fiddled with the tight, delicate strings of her beautifully crafted bow with a frown. "Something wrong?" he asked. Miya either fiddled with her bow or the hem of her dress if something was bothering her, she did it without actual knowledge! She still didn't hear him so he placed a hand on her fidgeting hands, "What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look.

She turned her deep green eyes to him and shook her head. "Nah, nothing of any importance, really," she said, trying to make her voice sound light. She stood up and picked up her quiver. "We better get back before they get the guards come looking for the precious Prince of Mirkwood," she said sarcastically before walking ahead.

Now Legolas knew that something was amiss. She shifted from a forlorn face to a sarcastic one. He knew that something was bothering her if she bothered to hide her feelings to him. But knowing her, she wouldn't tell him what was wrong until she was ready. Time was the only thing that Legolas can count on, until she was ready, she won't tell him what was bothering her.


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving You

**CHOICES IN LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** The title LOTR and it's brilliant characters belongs to the great mind of J.R.R Tolkien. As for the others, Miya (Mee-yah) and the rest, they're part of my hyperactive imaginative mind.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Leaving You**

That Night, dinner time.... 

Miya walked into the dining room and saw Thranduil and Legolas talking quietly as they ate dinner. It wasn't like her to be late but she had some things to be taken care of immediately. Legolas already suspects something was amiss with her but she also knew that he wouldn't press her with the matter. Right now, he was going to know that in less than a day, she would be gone on a mission that didn't include him. 

From birth, they had been inseparable but the time has come for them to go on their separate paths. It pained her to know that she had to put duty above everything else, including the only family she had ever known. 

"Your HAIR! What have you done to your hair you fool of a girl?!" Legolas said with a shocked tone. Standing up, he went to her and fingered the shortened hair, which now resembled a pixie's hair. It was now cropped close to her pointy ears. Before she cut it, it had been down to her waist. "Why did you cut your hair? You know I loved your hair," he said, truly saddened that it was gone. 

Miya bit her lower lip. She didn't want to make it any harder but his attention to her hair, being only one of the few who knew that she possessed a very beautiful mane was too much. Breathing loudly, she looked at Thranduil for help. And he did, walking towards the two friends. 

"Why did you cut it? I knew you liked to hide it but not to the point that you'd want to cut it!" Legolas said to his friend. 

"I needed to cut it Legolas, I will be away for a while—" she started with difficulty. 

"Then I'm going with you, I always go with you---" he interrupted her. 

"She's going alone, this time without you, my son," Thranduil said quietly. 

"I—I do not understand father," he said with a confused look. "You know that Miya and I always go together," he said, stressing the word, _together_. 

"I have to do this alone Legolas. This time we're taking different paths," Miya said softly, looking down at her soft boots. "I am going to Rivendell to be one of their captains. They need more protectors and Thranduil and Lord Elrond asked me if I could help. I can help Legolas, Lord Elrond needs me there," she explained, hoping that he would understand. 

"Why can't I go?" Legolas asked fiercely to his father. "I can help too!" 

"Mirkwood cannot be left unprotected my son. Almiya will be sent to Rivendell from Mirkwood since she is one of the best that we have. You will be staying here to protect Mirkwood. We cannot be selfish Legolas, both elven kingdoms cannot be left unprotected," Thranduil said, placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder. 

Now Legolas was really confused and hurt. Turning to Miya he asked slowly, "Since when have you known that you were leaving me—-Mirkwood- _without me_?" 

Miya looked at Thranduil helplessly but Thranduil just shook his head. "Since last winter," she answered, barely in a whisper. 

"Last winter?! That was four months ago!" Legolas repeated angrily. "You knew that you were leaving all that time and you didn't have enough elfin guts to tell me that you are leaving?! I thought we tell each other everything Miya!" 

"Please Legolas, I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to leave but I cannot leave Rivendell, my other home, unprotected! Don't hate me Legolas, I am sorry," Miya said, biting her lower lip before she clutched her bow as a silent tear raced down her flushed cheeks. 

But Legolas chose not to hear what she said but turned to Thranduil. "For how long." The question was spoken more like of a statement. 

"Until Rivendell needs her. A year, a decade, a century, even a millenium, we don't know Legolas," Thranduil said, tiredness overwhelming his aristocratic features. "You can visit her any time you want. It's not as if she would be gone," 

"You don't understand, she is like my blood. I am her, she knows me better than I know myself! I haven't been away from her side for less than a day and you both expect me to understand this?" 

"Legolas," Miya started, trying to calm him down. "We have been friends for so long and you're right, you also know me better than I know myself. But you know that this won't be the last time we would be seeing each other. It took me two weeks to decide to take upon this mission before I accepted. I realized that we've become far too much dependent on each other and it's time to see that there are other people around us," she said, laying a hand on his cheek before he recoiled from it. "Please understand Legolas, we will see each other again," 

"But not soon enough," Legolas said finally, looking at her and his father for the last time before walking out of the dining room. 

Miya looked at his retreating form, hoping that he would turn back and say that he understood. She loved him like a brother and it pained her to see him hurting. A small smile came upon her lips for she knew that one vase in his room would be broken in less than a minute. Legolas hasn't learned much self-control yet. 

"I really did it this time, didn't it?" Miya asked Thranduil wryly. Not only was she leaving her only friend in the world, but also the only parental figure she had. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed heavily. 

"_We_, my dear, did it this time," Thranduil answered, patting her shoulder, glancing at her shortened hair. "You didn't have to cut your hair though," 

"It was going to be a hassle if I didn't cut it," she explained shortly. "I do hope that he comes around though," she added. "I will be leaving in the morn and I don't want to leave him this way." 

"You know Legolas, he will see reason in the morn. Don't worry about it," Thranduil said. After a while he looked down at the daughter he had adopted and said, "You do know that only Legolas can visit you and you can't leave Rivendell for any reason at all until you are in their service, right?" 

Miya definitely knew something about that. Legolas can't stay away from Mirkwood for a long time and that meant shorter visits from him. Even that, she was still skeptical. Legolas would have some matters to attend to, not just guarding Mirkwood but also playing the part of the prince. "I know, sadly, I know that fact all too well. Thranduil, you know that I did this out of duty, right? I don't like leaving Legolas," she said. Thranduil nodded silently. 

Seconds later, they heard a crash from upstairs akin to thousands of glass shards scattering on the marble floor upstairs. _Legolas' room._

Thranduil sighed. "Looks like another priceless dwarf creation was destroyed," he said grimly, shaking his head. 


	3. Chapter 3 I'll See You Soon

**CHOICES IN LOVE**

Disclaimer: The title LOTR and it's brilliant characters belongs to the great mind of J.R.R Tolkien. As for the others, Miya (Mee-yah) and the rest, they're part of my hyperactive imaginative mind.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - I'll See You Soon**

"Legolas!" Miya whispered loudly after knocking quickly on the door softly. "I know you are still awake you scum, open the door! OW!" The door came swinging open and she stumbled and would have kissed the floor if not for Legolas' arms breaking her fall. Straightening up, she faced him, dusting her white nightgown. "Ignoring you best friend?" 

"Deceiving your best friend?" Legolas fired back, walking into the balcony, letting her follow him. 

"Ouch, I deserved that, I think," she said, crossing her arms and leaning on the balcony railing. "Am I forgiven?" she asked after a while of silence, taking a small peek at his profile. His jaws were clamped shut and his eyes hard. "Just for added reference, I really don't want to leave," 

"Then don't leave," he said, glacing swiftly at her, challenging her. 

"I am needed there Legolas, you know that. I wasn't gifted to be a good archer for nothing. I need to serve those who need help," Miya said exasperatedly at him. "Look, I don't want to leave you in the morn like this Legolas," she said softly. Legolas didn't say anything at that but only hardened his jaw a little bit more. Finally, "I love you like a brother, you are more dear to me than my own life, you know that. If you don't want me to leave, just say it again and I will stay," she said with a hurt tone. 

She couldn't understand why he couldn't understand her reason for leaving. It wasn't out of a whim, she had to do it out of _duty_. If Legolas would make her stay, she would but she knew it would be hard forgiving him for his selfishness. "I really would stay for you my friend, just say it and I will," she repeated, turning to face him. 

Legolas turned his head, looking at her sorrowful face before closing his eyes and sighing. Gathering her frame to his own, he hugged her with all his might that Miya almost couldn't breath. Pressing a kiss on the crown of her head, he said, "I cannot live knowing that I stopped you in doing something we both know is the right thing," he whispered to her ear. "I am sorry that I acted that way this evening but it pained me so much to know that we will be parting for so long," he said, still in the embrace with his friend. 

"We will see each other again Legolas, we both know that. I cannot leave Rivendell so you will have to visit me, do you promise to at least see me once a year?" she asked hopefully, looking up a little bit to him. 

A chuckle escaped his lips and grinned down at her. "I will be visiting you more times than you can imagine that you will think that you never left Mirkwood at all my dear," he said, giving her another kiss, this time on her forehead before releasing her from his embrace. 

"I will be counting on that promise Legolas, mark my words, I will be counting on that," she said with a smile, challenging him to break it. Removing something from her finger, she clasped Legolas' hand and smiled. "Do not lose this, you know how important this is to me and I am giving it to you until we meet again. Lose it and I _will_ plant an arrow in the middle of your head," she said with a smirk. "Take care my friend, do not bother to wake in the morn to bid me goodbye," she said before leaving his room. 

Legolas waited until she left before opening his hand. His breath was caught in his throat for this was a piece of jewelry that never in Legolas' life did he knew Miya took off. Never. It was her mother's handcrafted wedding ring. It was made by one of the best jewelers in Lorien, pure white gold was used for the band and exquisitely embedded with diamonds around it. _No wonder she threatened to put an arrow through my head if I lose this. More like a poisoned arrow at that!_ Legolas thought with a soft smile. Putting it on his right ring finger, he vowed never to remove it as Miya once did. 


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Encounter

**CHOICES IN LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** The title LOTR and it's brilliant characters belongs to the great mind of J.R.R Tolkien. As for the others, Miya (Mee-yah) and the rest, they're part of my hyperactive imaginative mind.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Present Day...**

The Ring had already been destroyed and the original Fellowship were returning to their respective kingdoms. Legolas for one, missed the damp, chilly air of Mirkwood and of course, the people. After they had been called to Rivendell to take upon the task of destroying the ring, they never had a moment of peace. Since that time, everywhere they went, danger was an inch away, one wrong move and they may die. 

But that day was different. They saved Middle Earth from the evil of Sauron, the Dark Lord. And with that came the territory of peace, something that all nine of them wished for. They were taking a rest in the riverbanks near Rivendell, something they couldn't do when the ring was still intact. They always had to be on the move. 

Gimli, the dwarf handed Legolas a plate of food that Sam had whipped up. "Oi, Legolas! Food that you will miss when you step into your kingdom," he said with a rumbling voice, eating his own after Legolas took the plate. "What news is there of your home anyway?" 

Legolas shrugged slightly, looking around the banks and savoring the sounds of the flowing water in the river. "I haven't heard much. Something in my mind tells me that when I get back, things will never be the same. And you know Master Dwarf that my intuitions are never wrong," he said pensively. Minutes later, he had finished eating as was much of the company. Danger taught them to be quick in everything, including eating. 

Putting down his plate of food, he grasped his quiver and bow and started to walk. Yet another place to wander in but Gimli didn't want to be left out by his friend at all so he followed. "Looking for some peace, I see?" 

The elf nodded. "But since you here with me Master Gimli, that would be impossible," he said with a dry smile. He shifted his quiver and something bright caught the sun's light and it reflected directly to Gimli's eyes. 

"What's that?" Gimli asked, taking Legolas' hand and inspecting it. "A ring?" he asked disbelievingly. "And not just any ordinary ring! It's a _wedding_ ring! Pray tell elf friend, are you married?" Gimli asked with an incredulous look on his face, not believing it. 

Legolas' snatched back his hand and rolled his eyes. "No, I haven't found a suitable mate and I doubt it if I ever would. I seem to love wandering around and looking for adventure rather than finding a lady elf. No, this is—" he paused suddenly, looking around silently at the now familiar trees that surrounded them. "Where are we again Gimli?" 

"This is what? Continue!" Gimli said impatiently. "That ring made me very curious," 

"No, where are we first?" Legolas whispered quietly, still looking around. He couldn't quite point it but something was very familiar. 

"You very well know that we are near Rivendell, why do you ask?" 

"Rivendell," he said quietly as if someone would hear him. "Be quiet master dwarf, let us go." Legolas started to walk back to camp when Gimli stopped him. 

"Oh no you won't, tell me first what that ring is all about!" Gimli demanded his friend. "Or I will do a battle cry!" he threatened, his arms on his waist. 

"I do not think that is very wise my friend," Legolas said pointedly before starting to walk again. But before he could do less than five paces, Gimli let out a very loud cry, making the trees echo with it. "Gimli!" Legolas whispered in annoyance to the dwarf who had a smirk on his face. 

"I told you—" Gimli started but didn't finish it, two trolls came rolling down the hill coming right to where Gimli was standing. Legolas watched in horror, before loading his bow. A deep 'thwack' came when the arrow pierced the other troll. 

"Gimli, get out of the way!" Legolas cried out to the dwarf who already had his axe ready. But before Legolas could let loose another arrow, from out of nowhere a dark flash came out and pushed Gimli out of the way. Aragorn and the rest of the company came running to the scene and came face to face with the other troll. 

Aragorn and the hobbits didn't take long to bring the troll down with the help of another arrow from the stranger who came. The eight were stunned for they hadn't encountered that much trouble after destroying the ring. One though did expect it and the archer stood up, looking straight to Gimli then to Legolas. The archer's hood came off after pushing Gimli out of the way and revealed pointed ears to the eight. 

Legolas' eyes widened but before he could say anything, the elf ran to another direction and disappeared as if the elf didn't really appeared at all. He was about to go after the elf when Gimli stopped him saying, "See what trouble you take me into?! I just wanted to know what it is about that ring and see what happened because of your stubbornness!" 

"What ring?" Gandalf the White asked Legolas. Gimli snatched Legolas' hand and showed it to the wizard for inspection. "Very nice craftsmanship, elfin made if I not mistaken, right Master Elf?" he asked before returning his hand to the elf. 

Legolas nodded. "It belonged to a friend of mine who gave it to me. And yes Gimli, it is a wedding ring but no, I am not going to get married," Legolas answered at the dwarf's insistence. 

Aragorn came up to them with the two arrows from the fallen trolls, inspecting it. "I think someone from your kingdom is following us for extra protection Legolas," Aragorn said with amused smile, handing the arrow to the elf. "It has the elfish word 'Mirkwood'. And she's a female, if I'm not mistaken, right Master Dwarf?" 

"Yes, green eyes. Feminine but a very good archer, she can give Legolas here a run for his money," Gimli agreed. 

"I suspected it so too, Aragorn," Legolas said shortly. 

"So who gave you the ring? A lady friend?" Gimli persisted. Now even Gandalf had to shake his head because of the dwarf's nosiness. 

Legolas nodded his head to the direction the she-elf archer escaped. "_She_ did." 


	5. Chapter 5 The Past Revisted

**CHOICES IN LOVE**

Disclaimer: The title LOTR and it's brilliant characters belongs to the great mind of J.R.R Tolkien. As for the others, Miya (Mee-yah) and the rest, they're part of my hyperactive imaginative mind. 

Chapter 5 

"Almiya Starwen. Where do I start?" he wispered softly to himself before sighing. "That spirited woman was...**is** my best friend and adopted sister. Not exactly adopted but she lived in my home because my father is her godfather. She was sent to Rivendell 70 years ago to protect the city of her mother. She's half Rivendell and half Lorien. I promised to visit her but well, I didn't. There's simply too many reasons that I will not even think of discussing them here. But one thing is true, I neglected her when I knew I shouldn't have. No doubt she's angry as the Fires of Morder at me now for I haven't seen her since she left," he said monotonously. "This was her mother's wedding ring," he added, turning around the band on his finger reverently. 

The fire in the middle of their temporary camp gave way to some light when the sun disappeared. The fiery embers illuminating the elven prince' face, showing the remorse he hadn't felt in a long while. "I _promised_ to visit her. There aren't any excuses why I didn't, I just didn't."

"You didn't visit her when we were summoned to Rivendell?" Aragorn asked curiously. He tried to remember any signs from the elf that may signal that something was amiss during the council, but he could recall none.

Legolas shook his head. "That was just over a year ago and I think she would be boiling mad at me before then," he answered heavily. A temporary silence overcame the two companions as Legolas contemplated at his situation. "I think I just didn't the finality of her being gone from our home and by visiting her in Rivendell, it would make it truly real. It was my own selfishness that started this," he said stoically. 

"I am going to be on my way to Rivendell in the morrow, do you want to come with me?" It would be a good way for his friend to mend things with his elleth friend. 

"No, I don't think she would be pleased to see me," Legolas said wryly, letting out a small chuckle at the suggestion Aragorn made. "To tell you the truth, I would rather face another Balrog than face Almiya Starwen in anger. Trust me, you don't want to see her worked up." Legolas remembered the times when his friend would fly in anger and would seem to grow in size due to the heat that emanated from her small frame. Anger made the elleth terribly articulate in all Sindarin, Quenya and Silvan curses. Remembering those times made his heart ache for what he had lost. 

Aragorn smiled at the declaration. "Arwen might know something about her, do you wish me to inquire about Miya? You say that she has been Rivendell's protector for almost seventy years, Arwen might already have befriended her." 

"By now, knowing Arwen, they would already be somewhat best friends," Legolas said with a smile, fingering the tip of Miya's arrow. Legolas may have been her best friend but she was the kind of elf who would go out her way to make friends. It wouldn't be such a surprise to know that she and Arwen may have become superb friends. "Maybe when I have enough courage to face her, I might visit her. But I do not think it would be anytime soon."

The statement made Aragorn think about his elven friend's friendship with the elleth. He detected an unusual feeling from him: fear. And for the warrior that Aragorn had known for most of his life, who neither feared pain nor death, it was strange to know that he is feeling that particular emotion towards a female elf. "I have never known you to turn away from your fears, my friend. What seems to be driving you to act this way?"

"Almiya would not be very forgiving. Not even to me, not even when she finds out that I have never forgotten her nor when she finds out that I think of her every single day of my existence," he said sadly. Another long pause came from Legolas before he sighed, harnessing a question in mind to his friend, "Do you know the feeling that you have been missing a part of your self and no matter how hard you search for that missing part, you just can't find it?" 

"Arwen is my missing part," Aragorn said immediately with a soft smile, remembering his lady. But more than that, he realized where his elf friend was getting at. For most part, he thought it was about time! 

"I tried to find mine and since I cannot find it, I want to believe that it's Miya. Although I don't believe I love her the way you love the Evenstar, Aragorn, though, if that's what you're thinking, my friend. When she left that morning, my whole self felt heavy and eventually, the heaviness disappeared but not all of it. There is this dull ache that never ceases inside. Up to now I still feel it," Legolas said absent-mindedly, not really injecting emotions but merely stating a fact. "I have grown so accustomed to it that it has become a part of me already." 

"When you speak of her, it is as if you long for her, dear elf," Aragorn said carefully. It would be best if he left Legolas to figure out his own feelings for the elleth friend that he had left behind rather than be pushed to that direction. But he could not resist asking one question, "Are you sure you don't feel for her the same way I feel for my beloved?" 

"I am sure," 

"Then it seems like I would be going alone to Rivendell on the morrow. I better get some rest, good night Legolas," Aragorn said before settling down on to his back. 

"Rest well, Aragorn,"

As he listened to the night sounds, Gimli's loud snores, the cackling of the fire and the crickets chirping around the camp, he couldn't help but add another sound, his own soft chuckling. Remembering the old days with Miya were both saddening and cheery. It was his fault for not visiting her. The truth was that he had visited her for the first twelve years after she left Mirkwood, but after that last year, things began to get busy. And in his mind, it became harder to visit her because he knew it would be a long time before she would come back to his lands. He simply gave up. With those facts, they surely will not mollify Miya's anger.

Oh, true, he would rather face a Balrog than a furious Miya. 

He wondered how she was now and her life.... 


	6. Chapter 6 Was

**CHOICES IN LOVE**

Disclaimer: The title LOTR and it's brilliant characters belongs to the great mind of J.R.R Tolkien. As for the others, Miya (Mee-yah) and the rest, they're part of my hyperactive imaginative mind. 

AN: I have a new story up called Aielenamin. :)

Chapter 6 - Was 

Arwen's laughter was music to Aragorn's ears. He had just told her about Legolas' tale of Miya and himself. "Now the pieces seem to fit! Miya's disposition is a lot like Legolas', though her anger is unmatched by our cool prince," Arwen said, a smile still dancing on her face. 

Aragorn gathered Arwen with one arm and let her lean her head on his shoulder. "It seems like they met again yesterday in a most unlikely circumstances though. She killed a troll that was rolling down the hill towards Master Gimli," he said. 

"Miya never told me anything about her knowledge of Legolas though," Arwen said thoughtfully. Through the years, Miya had been very open about many things about her life, nothing was hidden from Arwen. Apparently, the elleth chose to forget that part of her past. 

"So tell me more about Legolas' best friend. Both our friends are hiding something, though I do not know what it is. When Legolas was telling me about her, he said that she was his missing piece, as you are mine. Do you think that unconsciously, he is longing for her? Though it seems far-fetched for they have naught seen each other in seventy years," Aragorn said. 

Arwen shook her head, dislodging herself from Aragorn. "Legolas and I have something in common. Miya is also my father's godchild. Miya's parents are both of high and noble births and are friends with Thranduil and my father. But you see even if there is some longing in Legolas' heart, it cannot be possible for Miya is already betrothed to another. Gregor is also another protector of Rivendell and they fell in love. If you don't have someone special in your life and you happen to see Miya and Gregor together you will long to have a love of your own. Too bad her best friend's entrance came a little too late. Miya and Gregor have been engaged for a little over a month. Father doesn't really know about it because Miya asked me to keep it a secret." 

Aragorn frowned at this revelation. Hearing Legolas' voice talk about Miya was like him saying that he cannot live without the sun's heat or the cool breeze of the air. What if Legolas finally finds his courage and discovers that he is in love with his best friend? Now Aragorn is hoping that his ears had really deceived him that Legolas really just like Miya in a platonic sense. 

"It wouldn't coincide with our own wedding, my love," Aragorn said with a loving smile to Arwen who blushed. "It seems that a lifetime with you has already become a reality." He kissed Arwen lightly and thanked everything that he could thank for the gift of this lady beside him. 

The went inside Elrond's castle and were greeted by some elves who knew the pair. Arwen and Aragorn were talking animatedly that they didn't notice a pair of green eyes watching them. Miya watched her 'older sister' with her face lit up in happiness. Arwen was now her best friend, it made her both happy and sad to know this fact. 

Seeing Legolas that afternoon made her want to slap him for not keeping his promise. But a scene caused by her was a crime to her being and she wouldn't do it even if she was provoked. Her pride was at stake. After meeting her eyes with his and seeing that she had shocked him to the core was enough. 

Aragorn was there with Legolas. She had seen him before, a year to be exact when Elrond summoned them all to answer the call of the threat of Mordor. It flared her up even more that Legolas didn't even think of looking for her. It pained her at the same time that he didn't care enough to try. 

It looks like she had been staring at him for a long time because Aragorn turned around and looked straight at her. Moments later, he and Arwen were in front of her. Smiling graciously, she greeted her friend. 

"Miya, this is Aragorn my beloved. Aragorn, this is Miya, my closest friend and confidant," Arwen said, introducing the two. Aragorn shook Miya's hand and grinned. 

"We have met yesterday, am I right my lady?" he asked her with a curious smile. The elleth before him stood proudly, her eyes not missing anything that was happening in the party. She was a true protector with how she acted. But beneath the surface, Aragorn found a genuine girl. Someone whose life may be dedicated in protecting the Last Homely House but wasn't above being any other elleth who had fun. 

She nodded. "I was near your camp site and trolls usually stay in that area, your friend wasn't careful enough to warn the dwarf to stay quiet," she said, an amused glint in her eye. 

"I do believe that my friend, the elf named Legolas, is also _your_ friend. Your best friend, in fact," Aragorn said, pushing the matter further. He noticed that her eyes hardened at the mention of the name and the implications his words had. Aragorn now was measuring the warning Legolas said about Miya's anger. 

"_Was_ my best friend, my lord," she said in a cool manner. "Pardon me, my lord, but I have some pressing matters to attend to, I must leave you both. It was nice meeting you, my lord," she said abruptly before turning around and leaving the two with matching perplexed expressions on their faces. 

Seconds later Arwen turned to Aragorn. "Well, at least we know that she doesn't think that Legolas is her missing piece," she said humorlessly. "I think our elf friend is in too deep a trouble with Miya," 


	7. Chapter 7 To be the King

**CHOICES IN LOVE**

Disclaimer: The title LOTR and it's brilliant characters belongs to the great mind of J.R.R Tolkien. As for the others, Miya (Mee-yah) and the rest, they're part of my hyperactive imaginative mind. 

**Chapter 7 - Ruling Eryn Lagaslen**

Thranduil watched by his study balcony as a servant walked into the archery field and tapped his son to deliver his message to come to his study immediately. Legolas had come home a week ago and Thranduil had already put off the pending matter far too long with his son. Things had to change for the time has come for his son to know the real meaning of responsibility. 

Minutes later, the prince entered the room with his trademark easy grace. "You asked for me father?" Legolas asked. 

"Yes, yes, sit down." Thranduil walked around his desk and faced Legolas who was still clueless to what was going to happen. "Can you tell me how old you are?" 

"Two Thousand eleven father," he answered puzzledly. "What does my age have to do with anything?" 

Thranduil rubbed his forehead and sighed deeply. "Legolas, I am six thousand five hundred forty-seven already and my time has come to leave this earth for the beautiful halls of Valinor. I came to the throne of Mirkwood a century less than you are now and I am passing the kingdom to you before the year is over," Thranduil said as bluntly and as clearly as he could. 

Legolas blinked twice. He couldn't be hearing right. "Pardon me?" 

"The throne, my son. Eryn Lagaslen will be yours before the year is over, which is roughly in four months' time." 

"But fahter, I cannot rule Mirkwood yet!" Legolas protested, standing up, shaking his head. "I am neither ready nor capable to rule a kingdom as big as Mirkwood!" Legolas' heart began to pound wildly, his head spinning at what his father is saying. 

"You very well know that this time in inevitable. I cannot rule Mirkwood forever. I was supposed to hand down the kingdom to you just before you left for Rivendell to answer Elrond's plea. I have put off this matter far too long. I need to got to Valinor already Legolas. I cannot stay here forever," Thranduil said with a tired look. 

"I don't have any experience father, I cannot handle Mirkwood, I WILL fail in this task! Ask me to go to and conquer anything that is wrong in Middle Earth and I will find a way do it, but not rule Mirkwood or any Elven city! I greatly fear that I will fail!" 

"Then who will rule Mirkwood my son? It is you that I only trust and no one else. Trust in yourself Legolas, I see a very capable ruler in front of me and I know he will face real trouble but I also know that he will overcome _all_ of them," Thranduil said convincingly. "Eryn Lagaslen needs you, Legolas, I need you to take care of our people." 

Legolas was staring out the window of the room and saw the vast lands of Mirkwood, the tall trees and the foggy grounds. This was his home. He knew that his time would come though not as a shock like this. He was afraid to rule a land like this but he knew that will have to. Just not this soon. He braced his hand on the windowsill, trying to find the courage in him to do as his father asked. "I will be king and I will do whatever I must so that I will not fail you father," Legolas said finally. 

Thranduil walked to his son and said, "You will need a queen Legolas and this is a must. You cannot bear the trials that Mirkwood will encounter alone." 

One shock for the day seemed not enough that his father had to say this as well. But he accepted it all, it was his birthright. "I don't care who she is. I don't care if she's ugly or has a sharp-tongue. I don't care if she's a servant or a noblewoman, just find me one," Legolas said, closing his eyes as if in pain. True, he never care to find real love because he knew that it was impossible for a person like him to find one. He loved adventure more than anything and it seems like he was taking yet another one. The adventure of ruling the Elven land, Mirkwood. 

"I already have someone in mind, I don't think she is ugly though I must admit that she has a somewhat sharp tongue when provoked. And no, she is a well-bred woman. You might even like her," Thranduil said with a light smile at his son. "She will be here in three days." 

"We will be married in three days?" Legolas asked with a surprised tone. 

"No, no. She will be staying here in Mirkwood for six months. At that time preparations will be made, by midsummer next year, you will be a married man. I will be staying here in Mirkwood until your wedding before I go to Valinor," 

Legolas didn't know what else to say. In a span of fifteen minutes he was unofficially declared the King of Mirkwood and a married man. It wasn't unusual to have an arranged marriage though it was more common now to let them choose whom they want. Legolas didn't give a damn anymore. All he thought about now was how on earth was he going to handle Mirkwood. 


	8. Chapter 8 It's Been a Long Time

**CHOICES IN LOVE**

Disclaimer: The title LOTR and it's brilliant characters belongs to the great mind of J.R.R Tolkien. As for the others, Miya (Mee-yah) and the rest, they're part of my hyperactive imaginative mind. 

**Chapter 8 - It's Been a Long Time**

Wearing his best tunic made of silver threads, Legolas walked into the receiving room feeling like a caged animal. The feeling wouldn't dissapate and it was making him troubled and helpless about the sitauation. It was the fortnight after Thranduil to him that he was going to be king and yet it still weight heavily in his mind and heart. He knew that it took more than having royal blood to rule a land and he was lacking in most departments such as experience and wisdom. Erstwhile, his friends, upon hearing about it and were overjoyed for him. That was until they found out that he didn't actually like the idea of being king. 

But aside from his father passing on the crown to him, his mind was also trying to come into terms with getting married to someone he didn't know. He didn't have an inkling of how she looked or what her disposition would be like. All he could do was just hope for the best that his father had in mind his preferences when he chose her. Thranduil was beside him when the sounds of pounding hooves entered the pavement of the castle. For the life of Legolas, he didn't know why his father had an insanely happy smile on his face. It bothered him endlessly. 

He forced a smile on his face as they waited for their guests to arrive. With years of training under his belt on receiving dignitaries from all over Middle Earth, it was easy to put himself into an auto-pilot mode to be congenial and gracious. But Legolas was surprised when he saw Arwen Evenstar dismount from her white horse with Aragorn beside her. A frown was now on his face when Elrond came into view. _These_ were elves from Rivendell? 

Four more horses entered and Legolas didn't actually take a good look at the new arrivals for he was already exasperatedly talking to Aragorn and Arwen about his impending _doom_. "It looks like our wedding will be both held on midsummer, Legolas," Arwen said with a serene smile on her lips, ignoring her friend's apparent scowls. "Oh do smile Legolas, you might be surprised. And it is nice to see you well dear elf," she was caught by Legolas on his arms in a tight hug. 

Legolas released Arwen and gave Aragorn a one-arm hug. "It is good to see you well Legolas. I was very surprised to hear about your engagement." 

"Believe me Aragorn, _I_ was surprised so myself," Legolas said dryly. "I see that Elrond had decided to come too," he remarked, observing the elf lord who was talking in a hushed but excited tone to his father. _Excited? Why are they excited about this?!_ the prince thought irritatedly to himself. 

"Father received a message from Thranduil ten days ago to inform him of your decision. Apparently, your father had already chosen your queen long before you came back. I have to tell you the truth though Legolas, your fiancée won't be very happy to see you," Arwen said, pausing for a while, trying to grasp the apt word to describe the girl. "In fact, she is quite _enraged_," she confessed. 

"Enraged? Why?" Legolas asked, frowning upon the description of the Evenstar. 

"Previous engagement—" Arwen started. 

"I'm telling you Master Elf, I don't exactly envy your position," Aragorn interrupted, giving his beloved a look of warning. Legolas still didn't have a clue as to which his queen would be and Aragorn wanted to see his reaction fully when he sees her. 

But before Legolas could ask them who the elleth was, his father formally welcomed their guests.

"Honored guests, you will all be escorted to your rooms now so you can take a rest before the banquet tonight," Thranduil said jovially announced. The Rivendell party walked up the stairs and that was when Legolas finally had the chance to inspect the newcomers fully. Two had their hoods over their heads while the other two didn't. The two who didn't wear their hoods was a male and a female elves, both with honey blonde hair. At least he knew his bride was a blonde. Legolas sighed and went back inside. 

Two hours before the banquet, Legolas wandered into the castle gardens wanting to clear his head from the finality of the matter. He was in deep thought at the moment, thinking about how easily he had succumbed to his father's wishes. He _could_ have objected but maybe it was also his will to settle down deep inside. A thought that made him uconsciously conjure the thought of Miya. 

_It would be nice to have her come to my wedding and tell her all about the things I'm going through right now..._ he thought melancholically as he walked towards his favorite tree.

The party who came were all from Rivendell and he couldn't help but think of her, wishing that she was with them to at least accompany him. If there's one person he knew he could rant about anything, it would be Miya. In his heart he was still not sure about himself being king. If his best friend was there, Miya would make his resolve sure to be king for Miya put duty above all else and believed in him. Although he wasn't sure she would be telling all that to him before spewing fire on his face to make him pay. He chuckled at the thought. He knew that this woman was just someone with a beautiful birthright but can he at least learn to respect her? Miya would tell him that Mirkwood will need an heir and this blonde elf would give him that. 

Climbing up the old oak tree near the arbor of the gardens, he looked up the sky and continued to think. His train of thoughts were interrupted though by a soft scratching of a quill towards parchment. His keen sense of hearing made sure that it really was that sound. _Now who would be in the arbor right this moment instead of getting ready for the feast?_ he aske himself. Quietly looking down, he saw someone in the arbor writing something. It was an elleth and if he wasn't mistaken, it was someone part of the Rivendell party because of the green cloak that she was wearing was the still the same. 

Climbing down, he walked up quietly to where she was, hoping to see whatever she was writing and to see who she was. Maybe she can give him some information about the blonde girl who was to be his wife. A few more paces was all he needed when he was stopped short by her voice. 

"Try walking more quietly Legolas if you wish to startle me," the woman said ominously to him, not bothering to turn around and face him. 

_That voice..._ Legolas thought to himself with a frown, stopping his trek towards the figure. He watched as she stood up and remove the hood to her cloak. Dark brown hair spilled down her shoulders as she turned herself to face him fully. 

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, your highness," she greeted him with a haughty voice, her eyebrow arched dangerously to him before bowing slightly. 

"Miya!" 


	9. Chapter 9 Loathing

**CHOICES IN LOVE**

Disclaimer: The title LOTR and it's brilliant characters belongs to the great mind of J.R.R Tolkien. As for the others, Miya (Mee-yah) and the rest, they're part of my hyperactive imaginative mind. 

Chapter 9 

"That's my name," Miya said with an amused glint on her eyes before turning her back and sitting down on the bench. "You may sit if you wish," she added, not bothering to look at the gaping elf. 

"So you did come with the party," Legolas said in wonder, sitting down beside Miya. He didn't know where to start, or if he should even start saying anything at all. 

"Of course, who did you think would be their protector? I was sent to Rivendell for that purpose, if you have forgotten that fact," Miya asked with an annoyed tone as if the answer was very obvious. "Oh, and congratulations on your engagement." 

"Thank you," he said uncomfortably. He watched as she wrote unknown words on the paper and watched her. It really had been far too long. But then, he was wrong to expect that things would be the same between then. It had been seventy years after all. It was strange to be beside the same person whom he had been so close with, someone whom he treated like family. But something bothered him more, Miya's aura, as he felt it, was angry at something. He decided to ask about it, "Is there something wrong?" 

Her eyes flickered to his face before returning to her work, "Why do you say that?" 

"Nothing," 

She put down her pen and set her tablet on her lap before turning to face him. "How do you feel about your nameless bride Legolas?" she asked out of the blue. There was some spite in her voice that Legolas failed to detect. 

"As well as expected, I guess. All I know is that's she's blonde. I saw her a while ago when the party came," he said with a shrug. 

"Blonde?" Miya asked with a grin, before shaking her head, chuckling. "The one with the hood off, you mean?" 

"Yes, that very one. Maybe you can tell me something about her. I don't want to act like a complete fool in front of her later," Legolas said, propping up his legs on the nearby bench. If things were different, Miya would have called him Leggy Legolas but things were as worse as they could get. 

"Hmmm, the blonde, yes. Her name's Niccola and she's from Rivendell. Beautiful, no, not beautiful, pretty. Prefers the sword to the bow, sings like a nightengale and has a pretty good disposition compared to mine. That's all I know," Miya said, not tearing her eyes from what she was writing. 

"You're not that bad," Legolas protested, though he knew that it was true. 

"Still a bad liar Greenleaf," Miya muttered. 

Legolas didn't bother to protest because even after these years, she still knew him. "Are you staying here in Mirkwood permanently after Niccola is married to me?" 

"Stay for what? To protect her? I don't think that's necessary, your skill in archery is enough to protect her," she said bitingly. "I am going back to my home _in Rivendell_," she said spitefully, not bothering to mask how she felt anymore. Seconds later, Miya gathered her things and placed them in her pack. "I better get going to prepare for the banquet later. It was nice seeing you again Legolas," she said, although the sentiments didn't quite reach her eyes. 

She had taken a few steps when Legolas' voice stopped her, "What now, Legolas?" 

"Do you think she would like me? I mean, my future bride?" 

"Honestly speaking, I know she won't," Miya said, not sparing any words. 

"Hey Miya?" 

"What?" 

"Do you hate me for not coming for you?" 

Miya, this time, faced him. "Hate you for not keeping your promise? For letting me watch all the riders that came and went in Rivendell thinking that it was you? For letting me cry every night for over a year because my only real friend _abandoned_ me? Hate isn't even in my vocabulary when I remember you, loathe is more likely the word. Loathe you Legolas? With all my heart." 

And she left him, his pale face the last image in her mind. 


	10. Chapter 10 Not much of a Surprise

**CHOICES IN LOVE**

Disclaimer: The title LotR and it's brilliant characters belongs to the great mind of J.R.R Tolkien. As for the others, Miya (Mee-yah) and the rest, they're part of my hyperactive imaginative mind. 

A/N: I LOVE Legolas, not Orlando Bloom. BIG, VERY BIG, difference. Ya'll can have O.B. for all I care, just let me have Legolas. 

Chapter 10 

It was eight in the evening and the banquet had already started. From where he was seated, Legolas surveyed the fairly large, diverse group of elves coming from Mirkwood, Rivendell and Lorien. That was what surprised him, there were elves from Lorien; his father told him that out of politeness, they had been invited. 

But that wasn't the only thing that aroused curiosity in him. Not to mention, worry. Miya wasn't anywhere to be found. From his former knowledge, he knew that she had gone to fix herself for the banquet two hours ago. He wished to speak to her sorely, to apologize and to make things right. At the back of his mind, he knew that it would be no easy task for she wasn't the she-elf that he used to know. Behind the green eyes was a core of steel that would seem impossible to penetrate. There wasn't much hope for forgiveness for him from her. She made that clear with what she said in the arbor that afternoon. 

To say that he didn't miss Miya would be a very big lie. But things were very different; she hated the very core of his being, not that he can blame her. He wanted to set things right, he needed her back. Especially at the time like this when he was in the middle of some whirlwind that he cannot control. With her by his side to counsel him, he could go through it in a calmer manner. And she would constantly remind him of his duty. _Duty,_ Legolas thought. That was the foremost thing in Miya's mind all the time. Duty before anything else. 

Now that he can think of it better, he frowned when he was reminded of how little time could do to her. When she left Mirkwood, she looked soft and very young. At the arbor was an all together a different woman, take note, a _woman_! Her hair, well, he couldn't discern how long it was now but her eyes, oh her glorious eyes! It was still the deep green of a pine tree, despite of the time, he couldn't stop admiring the winged brows that framed her eyes. Though far too much hate radiated from them. 

"Welcome favored guests of Mirkwood. I am not a big believer of long speeches and flowery words so I will deliver to you news that might not be new to anyone in this room. I am merely going to say it out of formality. Mirkwood will soon have a new ruler, my son, Legolas. And with this title comes a queen that Elrond, King of Rivendell and I have chosen carefully. I know great numbers of fair maidens were distraught at the news," he joked but immediately cleared his throat. "This maiden elf will be the one who will be the other half of my son for all eternity. May I present to you, the future Queen of Mirkwood," Thranduil gracefully swept his hand to the elaborately carved doorways wherein two servants opened simultaneously. 

Legolas didn't know how to react at the time like this so he looked expectantly at the door, his hands clasped at his back. He had seen Niccola and she wasn't very hard to look at, he just hoped that she had half the brains of her beauty. A smile came to his lips when he saw the blonde elf walk in gracefully but frowned when she didn't look at him. True, she didn't look enraged as what Miya, Arwen and Aragorn had said beforehand, more like fidgety and worried. He couldn't deny that she looked grand in her deep purple dress and plaited hair. Then she looked at the head table, not directly at him but to Elrond who just nodded serenely. 

_Something's not right,_ Legolas thought with confusion as he watched Niccola step to the sides with two other Rivendell elves. 

"Lady Almiya Starwen, daughter of the late Mariama Gwenlian and Nimrodel Starwen, Lord and Lady Starwen, the future Queen of Mirkwood," Niccola said with a revered tone, sweeping her own arm as a dark-haired elf walked into the room, escorted by a male elf. 

Legolas' breath was caught in his throat. First, from the shock of hearing Miya's name as the Queen of Mirkwood and secondly, her appearance. Gone was the green cloak and trousers that she wore two hours ago but a deep blood red gown embellished by spangles of golden thread. Very simple but was carried off elegantly by Miya. Placed on top of her head was a simple tiara, her hair in flowing waves behind her back. He began to look at Miya then to Niccola, confused as to why Miya led him on that Niccola was his bride. 

But he didn't have time to react much to the shock for another blow was sent to his heart. He couldn't hear the applause of the guests that filled the room to the rafters or the cheers or his father's glee. All it took for him to be deaf from the world was that one look that Miya sent him. If hatred was her look a couple of hours ago, now it was of pure loathing and despise. Her green eyes darker than the usual and her cheeks heightened with color, full of anger. Only Legolas knew how hard it was for the elleth to keep her anger in check. 

If Legolas' knew it, Miya was close to tears if not for the restraint she showed. She would not let them have the satisfaction that they had cornered her once more. They had cornered her once more for they knew that she placed duty above all else and so she was persuaded to come to Mirkwood and accept the title, Queen of Mirkwood. Legolas, the man she hated with all her heart, was to be her husband. Giving him one last look of hate that made him shrink to his seat, she broke the gaze and walked into the room with a dazzling smile. Playing the part of a happy, soon-to-be-queen role for everyone. 

"Ah, my son! This is my surprise! Almiya will soon be the queen of this land," Thranduil said with a happy smile, patting Legolas' shoulder. "A spitfire indeed, you asked! And here she is, she has finally come home," 

But he wasn't paying attention. He heard what he said all right but shock was overwhelming him that even at that moment, he didn't mind Aragorn and Arwen gaping at the usually composed elf's behavior. 

As for Miya, if what they did to her wasn't enough, they tortured her even more by giving her the seat next to Legolas. He looked at her meaningfully, still a bit shocked at the revelation. She didn't even so much as glance at him until Elrond caught her gaze and gave her a warning look. That was it, a command. And so, she leaned a little bit next to Legolas and pretended to whisper to him with a smile. Now Legolas was really confused at her actions. But not for long. 

Whispering back, he said, "You look really beautiful tonight Miya." 

She gave him one of her blinding smiles and leaned to him so she can whisper back, her lips barely moving. "Traditionally I would say thank you. But now in this horrifying circumstances, all I want to say to you is burn in the fires of Mordor, Legolas Greenleaf, for all eternity. That I think is more graphic than saying I hate you." Then she pulled away, still a smile on her face, even though she can say that it was almost her gritting her teeth to regain composure. 

Legolas stared at her in disbelief, his eyes wide. He knew that it was going to be a long night. 

But Legolas wasn't the only one staring at someone. For as Legolas' studied Miya's face, a dark-haired male elf was staring at him openly, with his intentions clear.... for no one, NO ONE, steals someone else' fiancée. Even if that someone is an Elf King. 


	11. Chapter 11 Spat

**CHOICES IN LOVE**

Disclaimer: The title LotR and it's brilliant characters belongs to the great mind of J.R.R Tolkien. As for the others, Miya (Mee-yah) and the rest, they're part of my hyperactive imaginative mind. 

A/N: I LOVE Legolas, not Orlando Bloom. BIG, VERY BIG, difference. Ya'll can have O.B. for all I care, just let me have Legolas. 

Chapter 11 

Miya had to get out or she knew in her heart, she will die. Rushing out from the ballroom as inconspicuously as she could, she slipped out the french doors and welcomed the darkness of the balcony with all her heart. She thought of crying her heart out but her mind told her that crying wouldn't solve any problem and what use will that bring? It wasn't going to solve anything, it would just add up to her misery. First, it was losing her family for more than half a century because of duty. Then now, she was going to be married to the man she loathed most for he had abandoned her when he promised that he wouldn't....again because of duty! 

Damn it Miya, why is duty so important to you? Miya asked herself angrily. Then as was always, the answer came rushing to her in an instant. Because people are counting on you to make everything right, even at the expense of your own. She scoffed and shook her head in disgust at her own actions. 

A week ago, she had no worries. She had done good in forgetting Legolas' existence after the incident in the woods and she was again in bliss for Gregor had said 'I Love You' to her that morning. But things can't seem to stay happy, everything had a price in life. Two days later, Elrond summoned her to his study. He had been another father in her life and she had been so close to him and would have done anything to make him happy....big mistake. 

Elrond told her in a business-like manner about the situation that Thranduil had discussed to him months back, that Mirkwood will be having a new king, thus a new queen. 

_ flashback _

"Do you remember Legolas, Miya?" Elrond asked her. 

"Of course I do Elrond. Why do you ask? I know he is going to be the next king but what does it have to do with me?" Miya said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. 

"Mirkwood needs a queen," 

"And?" 

"Thranduil asked me to say something to this lady about it. She has been chosen centuries ago to the be queen," Elrond said mildly. 

Miya shook her head in amusement before smirking. "So you want me to tell her that she is going to be the queen of Mirkwood since I practically know everyone in Rivendell? You just had to ask me Elrond, you know I would do it, it's not a problem," Miya said in an affectionate tone to Elrond, joining him out in the balcony near the railing. 

"Actually, to tell you the entire truth my dear, I am already asking her to be the queen at this very moment," Elrond answered, looking far ahead at the acres of land Rivendell possessed. 

Silence ensued after that. No words would come out of Miya's mouth for she merely had drawn them into a thins straight line, her eyes in slits. "Elrond, look at me at tell me straight out what you ask of me," she said in a stony manner. 

And that Elrond did. "Almiya, you have always known that Rivendell is only your surrogate home. Mirkwood for you is home. That is the reason Thranduil selected you, not that he needed to chose. He had you in his mind for Legolas for almost a millenium and just chose you officially seven hundred years ago." 

"Legolas Greenleaf, my former best friend, married to me?" Miya said in a deadly voice, in a mere whisper that spoke volumes. "You must be mistaken in this notion Elrond for what you ask of me is impossible," 

"Nothing is imposs—" 

"It IS impossible Elrond! Face it, I cannot be married to a man that I hate. Maybe this is not the right time to tell you this but I AM engaged!" 

Now it was Elrond's turn to be stunned. "Engaged, Almiya? Since when?!" 

"Since a month ago. Gregor is my fiancé and we WILL be married. I will be married to a man I LOVE not hate! It is impossible Elrond, very, very impossible. If I didn't know you, I would say that you are mad!" 

Elrond shook his head and walked nearer the enraged elleth, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Miya, I have treated you like one of my daughters and took you in, asking of you nothing in return. Mirkwood now needs our help, they need you now. Your time in Rivendell is over, you ARE going back to Mirkwood. As for your engagement, I am not giving you the blessing you need, it may seem harsh but Legolas will be a much suitable husband. You will learn to love him in time and forgive him for his misgivings! I do not believe that it is too late, he might have done you wrong before—" 

"I get your point Elrond," Miya said succinctly. "Have you heard nothing from what I said? It will be impossible, I love someone else!" 

"You used to love Legolas too Miya!" 

"USED to is the operative word Elrond! I am in love with another now!" 

"I will say this to you one last time and I hope that you will feel what it means just like how you felt compelled to come here to Rivendell seventy years ago. Thranduil is leaving. Legolas will be the next king and he needs someone to be beside him as he rules Mirkwood. You can help him for you understand him. I will be bringing you to Mirkwood in a week, kicking and screaming, I don't care," Elrond said in a commanding tone before leaving Miya in the study alone. 

I used to understand him, Miya thought angrily at her surrogate father. Her head pounding from the news that hit her like a ton of orc arrows. 

end of flashback 

If fate wasn't cruel enough, it was Gregor who escorted her into the banquet that night. He understood Miya's side that she didn't want it to happen, he blamed Elrond, Thranduil and especially Legolas, just like Miya. But Miya placed duty above all else and went to Mirkwood without much fuss in her face, but in her heart, her feelings were wreaking havoc. 

Legolas watched Miya slip out of the ballroom without getting noticed by anyone except him. Watching her from the doors leading to the balcony, he couldn't help but think about the fix that they were in. He had no idea that it was going to be her. She said that his bride wouldn't like him, and she did say the truth. He thought that it was the blonde who was going to be his wife and she happily played with his mind. He learned that Niccola was really a part of Miya's group and she was playing lady's companion to her while she was in Mirkwood. 

My wife.... Legolas thought to himself. Seeing that is was his best friend walk through the door was too much to handle. It would have been okay if she didn't hate him. He knew that in time she would love him just like he was learning to love her that way from the time she caught him walking behind her in the arbor. Things had considerably grown different between them, he had a growing attraction for her indeed. 

Standing nwxt to the door frame far too long already, he decided to join her. The cool breeze of the night air cut through his dark velvet tunic and he wondered how Miya was standing the cold. There was no need to indicate his presence to her for he knew she would know it already an not be startled at all. But he was wrong. 

"Enjoying the night?" he asked, glancing at her profile for a while and caught that she was indeed startled. "Something on your mind?" 

Miya started to turn around and walk away, "Quite the contrary," she answered sarcastically. "And it's none of your business." She barely took three steps away when she felt a warm hand come into contact with her skin. "I would sorely suggest that you remove your hand from my arm Legolas, right now," she said with a warning tone. 

"We do need to talk Miya," Legolas said softly at her. 

"How do you feel about an arrow in the middle of your forehead if you do not let go of my arm?" 

"Ten minutes is all I ask," 

"Let _go_ of my arm. NOW."

"Five, please."

"Five, flat." 

Legolas nodded and led her back to the railing, this time curving his arm to the small of her back to share the warmth of his tunic for the gown that she wore had a low back. She didn't seem to mind or just didn't take note of it. 

"Are we just going to stand here or are you actually going to say something?" she asked in a cool manner, moving a little away from him. 

"Ah, well about us—" 

"There is no 'us' yet Legolas, nor do I think there ever will be," Miya said darkly. "I think I may just start this conversation, I was forced to do this. Against my will Legolas, I vowed to myself never to see you again or talk to you for seeing you reminds me of my past pains. So do not mistake that I did this willingly." 

"I suspected that," he answered back sardonically. "The look on your face when you entered the ballroom was enough to curdle cow's milk." 

Miya watched as the breeze played with his long blonde hair. Oh how she wished that things were different, that Legolas kept his promise to her. But all she had now were regrets that her life was going to be spent for all eternity with him. She felt the concern that he had for her when he placed his arm around her back to ward off the cold but that wasn't enough to take back half a century of pain. 

"Did you chose me?" Miya asked after a few seconds of silence, not looking at Legolas. 

"Choose you? You mean, to be my wife?" he asked with a surprised look before shaking his head. "I was told that I was to have a queen with a sharp tongue from Rivendell, it never crossed my mind that it would be you. I did not chose you for I was still trying to think of ways to come and visit you and come out of Rivendell still breathing," he said lightly. 

"I highly doubt that," Miya muttered to herself. But Legolas heard it with his hearing. 

"We can work this out Miya, all I need to fulfill this is to rule Mirkwood with you and have a son by you, an heir. You don't think that would be hard, do you?" he teased her. 

He got his answer in the form of a handprint on his left cheek. "Lasciviousness never became you Legolas, don't start now with ME for you have always known that I won't take it with a grain of salt. I do believe that our five minutes is up," she said icily before walking away. 

"Miya, wait," Legolas said behind her. He looked at the top of her head when she stopped. 

"What do you want Legolas?" she asked, turning around and brushing the tip of her nose to Legolas' cheek. She stumbled backwards and almost fell is not for Legolas strong arms coming around her back. 

"Easy, love," he whispered, helping her stand up. But after she stood perfectly still, she unclasped her body from his before she could lose her eyes in the dark pools of his. 

Arranging her dress, "As I asked, what do you want?" 

"Why do you loathe me so? Aside from 'abandoning you' as you say?" he asked, swallowing when he saw the internal pain that crossed Miya's face. 

"Loathe," Miya repeated, shaking her head. "Why do I loath you so Legolas? I loathe you for you play a part in breaking my former engagement," 

"You're engaged?" Legolas asked incredulously to her. 

"I WAS engaged. I was forced to break it off to be engaged to YOU. To break an engagement from a man I love with all my heart to be engaged to another man whom I hate," she paused to look at him before continuing. "And so I loathe you for playing a big part in stopping me from getting married and finally finding real love from someone who won't leave me," she said softly, pain emitting from every word. 


	12. Chapter 12 Arrows

**CHOICES IN LOVE**

Disclaimer: The title LotR and it's brilliant characters belongs to the great mind of J.R.R Tolkien. As for the others, Miya (Mee-yah) and the rest, they're part of my hyperactive imaginative mind. 

A/N: I LOVE Legolas, not Orlando Bloom. BIG, VERY BIG, difference. Ya'll can have O.B. for all I care, just let me have Legolas. 

Chapter 12 

"Remember what I told you child, you will eventually lo—" Elrond started, touching Miya's cheek. He was definitely going to miss her, her presence in the castle and her attitude. It really wasn't going to be the same without her in it. But destiny dictates that she be betrothed to Legolas, whether she liked it or not. 

"Don't Elrond, I would rather not be reminded of that for I know it is impossible," she interrupted him quietly. The Rivendell party was going back to their land after staying in Mirkwood for three days. They would have stayed longer if not for the pressing matters waiting for them when they come back. Elrond was gone along with Arwen and Aragorn with no one to govern Rivendell. 

She had said her farewells to Aragorn and Arwen after stomping her foot on Aragorn's foot without Arwen's knowledge. She would miss them for they were the only ones who understood her pain. As for Gregor, she can do naught but shed a tear for she could not kiss him or hug him or a scandal might ensue. 

"Don't wait for me anymore Gregor, find someone more worthy of you," she said sadly to her beloved as he mounted his gray horse. 

"You are the only one whom I love and until life is flowing in my veins, I will be waiting for you. Know that I love you always," Gregor said to her before making the horse gallop out of the gates of Rivendell. Miya closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she won't give them the satisfaction of seeing her shed another tear. 

"Fate is cruel my lady but fear not for life doesn't remain bitter," a soft voice said behind her. A small hand settled on her shoulder as she led Miya into the castle. 

"It doesn't matter now if fate wants to remain cruel to me Niccola. Gregor would be waiting for me, waiting for nothing," she said painfully. "If and only if time would be easy on me, I may forgive Legolas and love him. But not in the way that a wife must love a husband but only as a friend. But already seeing this, I know it would be a long time before that happens." 

Three weeks later, Legolas had yet to talk to Miya sincerely. He knew that she had been avoiding him, Niccola would even help her evade him; they were that obvious. Maybe she just didn't want to be confronted about anything, she just wanted everything to be done and over with. But he wouldn't have it that way, he cannot be married to a woman who hated him so he wanted to make things at least a little bit okay. 

Learning that she was engaged before she was summoned to Mirkwood to be his queen was like a physical blow to him. She loved someone else. Someone that wouldn't be him for a long time. Even if he tried his hardest. In his mind, he couldn't picture anyone else beside him for eternity but Miya, for some reason, she stuck in his mind like the sweetest dream. Doing his routine everyday of seeking her in the castle at four o'clock in the afternoon was expected by both Niccola and Miya. But things were going to be different that day, he had some time off at two o'clock. 

Walking down the stone steps to the balcony, he knew he had to be quiet. When word gets out and reaches Miya's ears that he was looking for her, it would be a losing battle of finding her. From out of nowhere, his keen ears caught the sound of whizzing arrows being shot simultaneously. Then came an angry curse. A _female voice's_ angry curse. Legolas' face broke into a smile for he had found where she was: in the archery field.

And that was where she was. At two hundred paces, she was shooting the arrows like there was no tomorrow. In the middle of the target were three arrows shot on top of each other. But after that, all missed their targets. And each missed target was accompanied by a heated curse. It made him smile to hear her say curses that he knew any decent lady elf wouldn't utter. She took another arrow and mounted it on the bow, breathing loudly trying to concentrate. 

Walking softly, the grass under his feet obliging to his wish to muffle the sounds of his footsteps, he walked behind her and placed his arms around her own, his head on her shoulders. Slowly, he pulled the string with above her hand and took aim before releasing it in less than a second. The arrow had split the third split arrow in the middle. 

After releasing it, he lightly kissed her cheek but after doing so was shoved back by an angry elleth. An arrow that was quickly mounted on her bow was pointed at him directly. 

"How bold of you Legolas," she remarked coldly at him, the bow strung tightly. If released, he knew she would not miss the target of his forehead. 

"I haven't talked to you in three weeks, avoiding me perhaps?" he asked, both his hands up in a defeated gesture. "Put down the bow Miya," he commanded quietly. 

But she did not. "And who are you to tell me to do so?" 

"Your future husband," Legolas said sternly at her. If it was even possible, he felt her stringing the bow tighter. 

"Wrong answer Legolas. If this poisoned tip, yes, it is poisoned. By some twist of luck, I got the orc apple poisoned tip to aim at you, pierces your forehead would it greatly affect me? I think not, maybe I should let it lose then," she said insolently. 

"You wouldn't do that," he said, walking closer to her, his hands still up for her to see. He knew she wasn't bluffing and he was counting on his luck for her not to release the arrow. "I just want to talk, no need for violence you see," he added, the soothing tone still present in his voice. 

"Fine, you win," she said, putting down the arrow and placing it back on her quiver. "What do you want?" she asked bitingly, pushing back a stray lock of dark hair from her face. 

"Why have you been avoiding me?" 

"Avoiding you? Hallucinating perhaps dear prince," she smirked, walking away from the archery field. 

"Miya, you HAVE been avoiding me. How can we make this work if you keep on making Niccola lose me?" he asked exasperatedly. He saw her surprised look and rolled his eyes. "Yes my dear fiancée, I know that you use her to lose me at four o'clock in the afternoon sharp," he said sardonically. 

"Look Legolas, all I have to do to make this work is to stay here for all eternity, enduring all pain and suffering I may feel without complaining and give you a child. That I am sure you are looking forward," she said evenly, her eyes narrowed. 

Legolas winced at what she said. It had been meant as a joke but it seems she it took it personally. "I am sorry for that, I did not know what came over me," he said, sincere with what he said. 

"Perhaps a case of insanity?" she dared say. "Or a sudden rush of elven masculinity?" she added boldly, raising her right eyebrow at him, challenging him to deny it. "Either way, it doesn't impress me." 

"Why are you being so difficult Miya? Can we at least just get along?" he asked tiredly. Playing this horrid game with her wasn't something he enjoyed particularly. "We did get along for almost a millenium and a half why can't we do it again?" 

"Because that millenium and a half was blown away from my mind like feathers only after half a century. There is no use conjuring up hopeful images that things will be okay again Legolas. Maybe when the pain isn't so great anymore, including the recent pain this predicament handed over to me. You will never know the pain of losing someone you love unless you have experienced it yourself," she said to him calmly, turning her back at him to go back into the castle. 

"Actually, I have. Losing you seventy years ago might rival the pain you are feeling right now," Legolas said softly. 


	13. Chapter 13 Piercing a Prince

**CHOICES IN LOVE**

Disclaimer: The title LotR and it's brilliant characters belongs to the great mind of J.R.R Tolkien. As for the others, Miya (Mee-yah) and the rest, they're part of my hyperactive imaginative mind. 

A/N: I LOVE Legolas, not Orlando Bloom. BIG, VERY BIG, difference. Ya'll can have O.B. for all I care, just let me have Legolas. yeah...um, BLURR bullied me into posting this chapter. thank her and READ/REVIEW THE KING. Awesome story. :) and she just updated at that. -which resulted to me updating CIL- ;P 

Chapter 13 

It might have been a trick of the light but in his mind he saw her stop for a moment before walking briskly again. In his mind though, as she walked away from him was a picture of pure beauty....and _anger_. She was like a beautiful animal wanting to be free. Free from _him._ Her hair was again tied in the same fashion as his but the lushness and the texture made him want to run his fingers through it. But he wished for something more, for her to look at him, even at least _once_, with eyes that didn't have flames of anger in them. Her anger heightened the color of her cheeks making a contrast of her even skin, her lips full and soft. Legolas couldn't help but think of how it would feel beneath his own. 

Shaking his head, clearing them of the thoughts that plagued his mind, he decided to walk with Miya to the castle. But this was all thrown out of his mind when he saw her hand violently wiping away something from her face. That was it!

Legolas had enough!

This situation was killing them both and he just won't have it! 

Striding towards where she was, he placed his arms around her waist and pushed her back to one of the ancient oak trees in the field. His dark eyes clashed with her half-angered, half-confused green orbs. His weight was pushing her back towards the tree with no movement allowed of her. And he was right, she had shed a few tears for her eyes showed a great deal of pain and were moist with tear streaks down her cheeks. 

"Oh Miya," Legolas whispered, lowering his head, resting it on the crook of her neck. "Don't cry my love, don't." 

But she was a wildcat for she pushed him away, refusing whatever comfort he offered. Legolas knew that she would fight and so he clasped her hands with his own and pushed her to the oak tree a little bit more and hugged her. What Legolas thought as comfort just made her shoulders wrack with sobs. "I cannot be your love Legolas, in my heart I love someone else," she wracked from her throat. "I am doing what I must out of duty. It has always been for _duty_—" 

"Shush, I am sorry Miya, for leaving you. I am here now, don't cry," he said soothingly, now looking down intensely down to her eyes. "I feel your pain for I have loved you more than a sister when you left but I did not know that it was love that I felt. If I had known, I wouldn't have left you." He brushed away the tear from her eyes kissing the lids as they closed. "I was far too late to reach you when I realized what I felt," 

_This is wrong, this IS very wrong Almiya,_ Miya thought shakily in her head. At the back of her mind she was in love with Gregor but the man in front of her was much too persistent for his own good. She knew that he was testing the waters, on how far he can go with her. He was now kissing her cheeks and she knew that if she didn't stop this, there was no turning back. She cannot salvage her pride anymore. She felt his soft lips teasing her ears and whispering soft nothings to her. 

"Half a century would be impossible to take time back but if you will let me, I will make it up to you," he whispered the promise to her in a tone that made her shiver and weak. Legolas was already sucking her earlobes and she closed her eyes with pleasure that he brought. 

This was impossible! He cannot be very well seducing her! This was Legolas, her soon-to-be husband and in time he would claim his rightful liberties with her and so this was right. But the other half of her mind was screaming 'traitor' in her ears. This was the other Legolas who left her and made her lose Gregor—**GREGOR**! 

Legolas was already trailing butterfly kisses on her jaw leading to her mouth and was already there when she pushed him and screamed, "Damn you Legolas Greenleaf for making me feel things that I shouldn't be feeling, damn you to Mordor and back!" All she had now were the strength of her legs, willing them to run. Run away from Legolas Greenleaf and his sweet nothings. 

She thought she had learned her lesson seventy years ago when he didn't keep his promise. Now that he was whispering those promises again, she might as well forget everything she went through alone in Rivendell. And she cannot let that happen again! Once was enough!

But fate wouldn't have it that way for Legolas ran after her after a stunned moment. "Miya, stop! Miya!" 

"Stay AWAY from me Legolas! Just stay away, is it that hard to do that?" she asked brokenly, whirling to face him, again with an arrow pointed directly at his face as so he wouldn't get nearer. "Maybe this arrow would make it easier," she said scornfully. "Do not mistake me for a fool Legolas," she whispered in a deadly tone. 

"Nay, I do not," he said softly and again started his trek of coming near her without being harmed. 

"I am warning you Legolas, do not come nearer or I will let this arrow lose. You will wish that you have never known me in your life," she said with a hard look in her eyes. As she watched him not heed her threats, cool air came out of nowhere, cooling the wet spots on her neck that Legolas delivered. Shivers ran down her spine and almost made her forget why she was pointing an arrow to the man who caused it. "Do not make me shoot you Legolas," 

"I am not making you do anything Miya," he countered softly, walking towards her in strides. 

Now Miya was walking backwards, looking behind her and back; away from him but still with an arrow pointed at him. Things went suddenly awry when an unseen rock tripped Miya down and suddenly loosening her hold on the arrow. 

"Ahh!" Legolas cried out in pain. 

Scrambling up, Miya looked in horror as the blood came out from Legolas' shoulder like the waters from a river, the arrow protruding from his shoulder in an ugly, menacing manner. "Legolas, oh you fool!" she said in horror. But as a warrior and protector of her people, she knew how to act quickly. With years of training, she carried Legolas like he weighed like nothing at all. "Don't leave me yet my prince, not yet," she said in great panic as she ran as fast as she could with the burden in her arms. 

"Change of heart so soon my beloved?" Legolas said in a surly whisper, as if he didn't know what he was saying anymore. 

"Shhh," 

"Oh this is embarrassing, being carried by a woman," he added hoarsely. Miya didn't acknowledge what he said but concentrated on the road to the castle. It wasn't too far now. "Elves, they say are immortal but not when mortally injured. Quite a contradiction don't you think my little wife?" 

"Don't. Legolas, save your strength, please," she pleaded with him softly as they reached the castle. Gasps from the guards were soon gone as soon as they saw that she needed help. Turning over the prince to the more able guard, she ran alongside them and into his room. "A healer, he needs a healer. He was shot by a poisoned arrow," she said frantically. 

Legolas was already hallucinating and didn't know what he was saying. The healer in the castle came quickly and shooed everyone from the room but not until Miya had a word with her. "Let him die and you will see yourself dead in a matter of minutes," she said severely but with worry lacing her voice. 

The healer nodded and closed the door. Miya slumped down the door of Legolas' room with a stunned look. _She shot him._ She really did shoot him. And she knew that she would be blaming herself over it for a long time. She had no intention of shooting him, just to make him go away but things had an unlikely manner of doing evil occurrences. 

With her head down, she began to cry softly. Oh, she knew that this would be the end. She failed in her duty to be the prince's future wife. How can he forgive her now, now that she had endangered his life by her own stupidity? Things really had went downhill, the scenes that happened in the field were more than she can handle, things that Legolas did to her that made her heat up. 

She didn't know how long Thranduil had been in front of her but when she saw him, she began to cry even harder. She failed Thranduil and Elrond, she failed herself. But all became lighter when Thranduil placed his arm around the girl and said, "I just hope you pierced him good so he can get himself back into his senses and get you back," he said with a slight smile to the girl. And let her cry in his tunic for a good long while. 

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to shoot him," she cried morosely, clutching the king's tunic.

"Shhhh, Almiya. I know you didn't-"

"I failed you and Elrond, I failed in my duty to protect him! He is in danger because of me!"

"Child, it was an accident, was it not?"

"That is not an excuse! I hurt him! I failed!"

"Not everything in this life must be blamed or accounted for with duty. Remember that you are someone who has feelings and emotions and this time, you could not harness what you felt in the fields. I believe my son can be hard-headed at times and I cannot blame you for what happened. It was an accident," Thranduil said quietly, though not really sure if his words made an impact to the still hysterical elleth.

Thranduil signaled for a healer to give her a mild sedative and only then, she calmed down a bit.

Three hours later, the healer went out of the room and was met by an anxious Miya and Thranduil. "Is he going to be okay? Tell me!" 

The healer smiled and gave her the arrow. "It isn't a poisoned arrow my dear, just an ordinary arrow. He is out of danger now and will just be needing a few days, a week at most of rest. Try not to distress the young prince my lady," she said with a quiet smile. 

"What do you mean?" 

"The prince has been calling out your name ever since he opened his eyes, he is most desperate to see you. I suggest that you do not distress him further for he might tear off the stitches on his shoulder," she said slowly. "He seems most interested in your whereabouts though and insists on seeing you right away," 

"I need to see her!" came a shout inside the room, making Miya cringe. 

"As I was saying my lady," the healer said pointedly, glancing back at the door and to her. "Take care of the young prince my lady," and she left. 

Miya glanced at the healer again before back to the closed door. Oh she was done for indeed. He was most likely going to kill her for taking a shot at him, albeit unintentionally. She looked helplessly at Thranduil for help but he shook his head. "You are in this fix alone, my dear. I think it is best to go to him right away," he said with an amused wink. He nudged her to the door's direction and smiled at her encouragingly. "Knowing my son, he won't harbor a grudge towards you. You of all people," he added. 

"If I don't come out in an hour, that means I'm in deep trouble and possibly dead," she said with a trembling smile as she pushed the door open. 

When Thranduil saw the door closed he smiled and thought with an amused smile, "Or maybe in his bed...no, I don't think I shall be bothering you at all." 


	14. Chapter 14 Kissing and Making Out

**CHOICES IN LOVE**

Disclaimer: The title LotR and its brilliant characters belongs to the great mind of J.R.R Tolkien. As for the others, Miya (Mee-yah) and the rest, they're part of my hyperactive imaginative mind. 

A/N: I LOVE Legolas, not Orlando Bloom. BIG, VERY BIG, difference. Ya'll can have O.B. for all I care, just let me have Legolas. 

A/N: HEATED SCENES ON THIS ONE! BE FOREWARNED! 

Chapter 14 

"Legolas?" she timidly asked when she was inside his inner sanctum. It hadn't changed much from the time they had been children, it was still airy and full of his personality with earthen and wooden touches around the room. But one thing changed, it was no longer the room of a young boy but of a man. Masculinity came from every direction as if Legolas had placed his being into the room. It was dark already, nearing eight in the eve and the moon was shining fully. Only a couple of candles were lit in the room. "Legolas?" she repeated softly. 

"At last, my assailant came to visit me," a lazy, mocking voice came from her side. 

Miya traced the voice and walked nearer to his bed, a flash of regret washed over her face when she saw the stitched shoulder, his entire torso was bared for her to see. "I guess it is only appropriate to apologize," she said, her voice trailing. Her eyes were straying downwards to his chest and thoughts that she shouldn't be thinking crept into her mind. 

Legolas' grinned at that and said, "Apologize, really? Or survey what you see?" he teased. 

Miya snapped her eyes to meet his and gave him a warning glance. "It was an accident. We both know that but I am truly sorry. I did tell you not to come nearer!" 

"Apology accepted. Come, come closer. You need not to stand up there, sit here," he said, patting the space next to him. 

_Oh dear_, Miya thought helplessly. What she saw was nothing disappointing, quite the contrary in fact! Pure muscle covered his torso and though they weren't that prominent, it gave him a lean, strong look. His broad chest was partly covered by his silky hair, the two thin braids still intact. 

"Don't tell me that you are afraid?" he asked with a teasing manner. "I am not going to ravish you Miya, I am just going to talk to you. If I had a choice, I would have chosen to wear a tunic first but I cannot with this stitches on me," he explained, holding out his hand to her. 

Breathing deep, asking for strength to get over this ordeal, she placed a hand over his and let him pull her next to him. His smooth, taut skin came into contact with her and she had to shiver. "Cold?" Legolas asked, pulling up the fur blankets that he had, snuggling next to her for added warmth. 

But her sense came to her as quickly as she fantasized about him. "What do you want to talk about Legolas? It seems like whenever you say you want to talk, something happens. That something always is bad, for example your arm. Maybe we should cease talking and just ignore whatever you need to tell me," she suggested, trying to wring her body out of his arm. She heard him wince when she moved. The wound was on the other side but she must have caused him pain somehow. 

"No, you know what I need to tell you and you have heard it this afternoon. I am beginning to love you the way that I really should Miya," he said truthfully to her, looking down at her confused eyes. She was avoiding his gaze by all means. "Look at me Miya," he patiently waited for her to do so. "Miya..." 

"I cannot, why? For I know I will lose myself to you. And you know very well that I am in love with someone else and it will never work out. My love for Gregor is still here," she said, touching her chest, remembering his face. "It would mean betrayal on my part if I let go—" 

"I know somewhere inside of you, you are beginning to like me again. To trust me again, I have never been wrong about you before Miya," he interrupted, carefully choosing his words. 

"Oh really? You were wrong when you thought that I wasn't going to shoot you this afternoon," she retorted, glancing up at him for a split-second. 

"You weren't going to shoot me for any matter Miya. You stumbled upon a rock," he said, challenging her to prove him wrong. He paused and moved her closer to him. "What is it that you're afraid of my love?" 

"You," 

There was no hesitation in her voice and the sureness of her voice broke Legolas' voice. She didn't dare look up at him for she knew that she wouldn't bear the pain it would wield. 

"Me? Care to explain on that?" 

"You ARE going to hurt me again Legolas. One doesn't simply leave one alone, more hurts will come our path and I simply cannot live with the pain you gave me once again! I simply cannot bear it again!" she said, her voice rising. But it was cut off by the bruising kiss that Legolas delivered to her. 

Legolas coaxed her mouth to open, to do this erotic dance with him as he knew she desired but denied herself. He sucked her tongue slowly and he heard her moan something incoherent and deciphered it as his name. Placing his hand at the back of her head, he devoured her mouth slowly and kissed her as if she was the air he breathed. Miya's didn't have a choice, one simple did not refuse a kiss like that... Her traitorous body responding to the kiss and her arms digging at the silken strands of his hair that she had longed to feel. 

He traced wet kisses at the side of her mouth and propped up her back to the pillows, his hands having a mind of their own slipped inside of her shirt and to her stomach. "Legolas, no," she moaned pushing his hands away from her bare skin. But redemption was too far away to reach for Legolas had set his mind on her and wasn't backing out on his plan. "You said...you weren't..." Miya said in between kisses. 

"I lied," he said swiftly, removing her shirt in one fluid motion. "My Miya, so beautiful and warm," he muttered, feeling her skin against his bare chest. She looked up at him in horror as he touched her breasts. 

"Legolas," she said with a panicky note, trying to brush away his hands. But he merely chuckled and bowed his head to the soft mounds of flesh and sucked it. Nothing seemed to be wrong after that, Miya moaned wantonly at the sensations Legolas seemed to evoke in her. His hair tickling her chest as he lavished as much attention to her right breast to her left. Her body arched in pleasure at what assault he was doing to her body. 

To her great surprise, he was also bare waist down and didn't notice it for it had been covered by the fur blankets. How Legolas now removed her trousers, she would never know. All she did understand then was his tongue flickering on her breasts and how he sucked the little vein on her neck as his hands tangled themselves on her tresses. But it seemed like Legolas still had some self-restraint in him. He pulled up his head and looked straight into her eyes intently. "After this, there is no turning back Almiya. You know that there is no turning back," he whispered to her tenderly. 

Miya gave him her answer in the sweetest possible way, she tilted her head and reach up to his mouth to kiss him to engage him in another sensual battle of tongues. "Ah my sweet, so soft and beautiful," he reached down to her womanhood and touched her and in his delight found her to be ready for him. 

Now was when Miya really did look panicked. "Legolas," but he wasn't listening so she pulled his head nearer to his lips. "Legolas, I have not slept with another elf," she said softly to him, her eyes shining. 

Those eight words left him dumbfounded and weak. This stopped him and so he placed his head on its favorite place: the crook of Miya's neck. His breath was fast and heavy, sweat had already formed a sheen on both their bodies. "Legolas? Is something the matter? Don't be angry at me..." she said timidly, moving away from him. Ashamed of what she had revealed to him. But he didn't let her get away that far for he gathered her to him closer. 

Gazing down on the beloved face, his hair hiding both their faces, he lowered down his head slowly and kissed her. It wasn't the wild kisses that he gave her a while ago but of tenderness and love. He kissed her eyelids and said, "I love your beautiful green eyes, for they show me the real you...your small nose that crinkles when you laugh...your ears that hear my coming no matter how quiet I try to...," he kissed her lips lastly. "And your lips where words that make me wonder why I didn't realize how precious you are to me sooner," he said. "I am neither angry or disappointed at you, you made me love you even more Almiya Starwen. And yes, I will hurt you again," he explained and regretted what he said when a look of fear passed through her face. "For only a few seconds but I swear to you, I will bring you to a place where pain doesn't exist. Do you trust me?" 

Miya closed her eyes and opened them, shining brightly and nodded. "I know shouldn't but in my heart it is saying I should," 

"My darling elf," Legolas said, kissing her again, leaving her breathless. But he couldn't hold on any further, he carefully adjusted his position and penetrated him shaft into her hot folds. A gasp came from her that was swallowed by his kisses. "Easy, love, easy," he said, pushing a little father, filling her, until he reached her maidenhead. He sensed her fear after that, "If I could take away the pain, I would Miya, believe me, I would." And after that, with one stroke, the veil was torn. With a muffled cry from the elleth, Legolas could only whisper sweet assurances to her. 

Moments later, she spoke, touching his face with her hands. "I am all right Legolas," she said softly with a smile. With that, Legolas took his cue. Moving slowly, he stroked in and out of her warmth and perspired from the pleasure it brought. Miya was a fast learner, meeting his every stroke, making both of them writhe with pleasure. The pace became faster as both of them became wild with frenzy. Miya contracted and screamed Legolas' name when shudders of pleasure broke into her body as if she was in a never-ending journey. Legolas came a few seconds after Miya and it was as great as her own, repeating her name over and over after pouring his seed into her. 

It took them a good minute or two to recover themselves. Legolas kissed Miya's temple and gather her body against his, not having any intentions of letting her go. He slept contentedly that night, with Miya's dark hair spilling over his arm that was miraculously kept stitched after their lovemaking. Their breathing as one and their heartbeats, beating as one as it was meant to be.

_Hehe, you liked that didn't ya? Nice mental image of our dear elf...evil look Now let's see what he will do the morning after. :) _


End file.
